unidos siempre por el amor
by amulet ruby moon
Summary: es una historia de amor con personajes de inazuma eleven y un personaje nuevo miyuki hiraga que se enamora de apolo/afuro terumi y pasara muchas cosas despues de una noticia inesperada
1. conociendo la inasperada verdad

Unidos siempre por el amor

* * *

><p>inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5<p>

esto solo es de fans para fans

* * *

><p>Cap. 1: conociendo la inesperada verdad verdad<p>

Miyuki hiraga era una chica normal pues eso era lo que ella pensaba pues no lo era ella era especial, La más poderosa de dia en un atraco a ella le dispararon y para protegerse puso la mano y sin darse cuenta lanzo un campo de fuerza.

Miyuki- que, sigo viva. Que ha pasado

Ladrón-como haz hecho eso

Miyuki-no se

Afuro terumi estaba viendo todo lo que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta de que miyuki era alguien especial

Terumi-es una diosa muy bonita le preguntare a mi padre cual diosa es

Terumi desapareció

* * *

><p>En la casa de miyuki<p>

Miyuki-mama ya llegue-grito

Mitsune-si amor, ya voy

Miyuki-mama no soy humana ¿verdad?

Mitsune-ah-_ya se dio cuenta q es no no pudo o si no no estaría preguntando-_no hija si eres humana

Mitusne se fue caminando hacia la cocina

Miyuki-entonces un humano puede lanzar campos de fuerza

Mitsune-claro que no hija mía

Miyuki-entonces por qué yo sí puedo siendo humana dime la verdad

Mitsune deja caer las vasijas de porcelana que tenia en las manos –ah que

Miyuki-si mama lo que oíste

Mitsune-ah-suspiro-bueno hija te lo diré eres una di-terumi apareció en la casa de ellas y le dijo a miyuki q necesitaba hablar con ella a solas

Terumi-necesito que hablemos a solas

Miyuki no, ni siquiera te conozco

Terumi-lose pero de verdad es urgente

Mitusne-ve hablar con el-_e-es apolo._

Miyuki-bueno, ven a mi cuarto

Terumi-claro-el sonrió

* * *

><p>caminaron por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de miyuki<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al cuarto de miyuki<p>

Miyuki-entra

Terumi-tienes un cuarto muy grande y muy bonito

Miyuki-una risita suave-gracias

Terumi-de nada, bueno lo que te iba a de-miyuki lo interrumpió

Miyuki-cómo te llamas-yo me llamo miyuki hiraga

Terumi-me llamo afuro terumi y lo que te oba a de-miyuki lo interrumpió otra vez

Miyuki espera por que no nos sentamos en mi cama

Terumi-claro buena idea

Miyuki-bien sentémonos

Terumi-ahora si lo que te iba a decir es que eres una diosa/vampira la más fuerte de todas

Miyuki-que no puede ser entonces mis papas s-son d-dioses

Terumi-si, tú mama es mitad vampira mitad diosa y tu papa igual

Miyuki-ósea queee

Terumi-eres diosa completa pero también vampira

Miyuki-no eso no puede ser, es una broma ¿verdad?

Terumi-es verdad, créeme

Mitsune entro al cuarto de miyuki

Mitsune-hija créele es verdad pero no se cual diosa eres

Miyuki-entonces es verdad, pero cual diosa soy.

Terumi-eres la diosa artemisa

Mitsune se va del cuarto de miyuki

Entonces miyuki y terumi se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente

Miyuki-_él es tan lindo, porque me estoy poniendo nerviosa._

Terumi-_ella es hermosa, la miro y me quedo perplejo por su belleza_.

Entonces terumi se acerca a ella lentamente y la besa suave pero a la vez apasionadamente los labios calidos de miyuki y ella le corresponde al beso.

por falta de aire se separaron del beso

miyuki estaba roja como un tomate y penso-_me sonroje despues de un beso tan calido y apsionado como ese._

terumi-m-miyuki estas b-bien-_pero porque no dice nada uqe estara pensando de mi_

miyuki_-me beso pero por que me beso-_ella se toca los labios y dice tartamudeando -t-terumi me b-besaste

Terumi-lo siento pero no se como eh nose como explicártelo.

Miyuki-tranquilo,ami m-me (nervisiosmo) g-gusto e-ese beso

terumi-d-d-de verdad-terumi se sonroja-e ami tambien me gusto

miyuki se acerca a terumi y le susurra al oido -besame otra vez haz lo que quieras conmigo y-yo te quiero mucho esto es amor a primera vista te amo

terumi queda confundido de sus sentimientos hacia ella y el le susurra-pero yo no se si te amo lo siento

miyuki-tranquilo-miyuki llora un poco sin que el la vea

cuando terumi esta apunto de besarla le susurra-no llores por mi yo aclarare mis sentimientos y te dire la verdad terumi la besa excepto que esta vez seria mas apasionado y un poco pervertido

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo uno<p>

que pasaria con ese beso mas ¨apasionado y un poco pervertido¨ y que hara miyuki despues que le pasara siendo diosa/vampira y que pasara con terumi y sus deberes como dios y que pasara despues del beso de un amor a primera vista

es una linda historia de amor miyuki hiraga es el unico personaje que me pertenece


	2. mala noticia,nuevo colegio

cap. 2 mala noticia, nuevo colegio

inazuma elevem no me pertenece la pertenece a level-5

esto no es con fines de lucro estos solo es de fan para fans

a miyuki como no saben como es el personaje imaginesenla con la cara de misha de pita ten o mikuru asahina de haruhi susumiya no yuutso

* * *

><p>miyuki-tranquilo-miyuki llora un poco sin que el la vea<p>

cuando terumi esta apunto de besarla le susurra-no llores por mi yo aclarare mis sentimientos y te dire la verdad terumi la besa excepto que esta vez seria mas apasionado y un poco pervertido

cuando le besa la lleva contra la pared y por falta de aire la deja de besar pero todavia la tiene contra la pared

terumi pov

ai me hubiera quedado besandola si no fuera por que no podia respirar

miyuki-terumi-ella me abrazo

yo-miyuki t-te amo

myiuki-yo igual

despues le empece a besar el cuello

* * *

><p>miyuki pov<p>

yo estaba abrazandolo cuando el empezo a besar y lamer mi cuello

yo-terumi-dije susurrando a su oido

terumi me empezo a me ter su m mano en mi camisa acariciandome en la espalda

terumi me dijo-siempre estara a tu lado,siempre te amare

yo-yo igual siempre seras la persona mas importante para mi

terumi-para mi tambien eres la persona mas importante nunca te dejare sola.

yo-nunca te de jaro solo,nunca

terumi me empezo a desabotonar la camisa y besarme los hombros

yo-terumi dije exitada

el empezo a hacerme unos chupones en el cuello y en los hombros

entoces yo le empeze a quitar la camisa negra con blanca que tenia puesta

* * *

><p>terumi pov<p>

ella me empezo a quitar la camisa-lindo cuerpo terumi

yo-gracias

nos besamo,mi lengua domino su boca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

entonces mitusne la mama de miyuki grito-CHICOS QUIEREN ALGO.

miyuki y yo gritamos-NO,GRACIAS

mitsune grito-BUENOO PERO VOY A SUBIR AHORA PARA HABLAR CON MIYUKI ALGO URGENTA,YA VOY SUBIR CHICOOOOOS

* * *

><p>miyuki pov<p>

mi ma am va a subir y nosotos a si yo con la camisa desabotonada y terumi sin su camisa

terumi-que hacemos

yo-un hechizo para vestirnos

terumi-bien,cogeme la mano

miyuki-bien

terumi-KLOTSIRUO NO BARU ITAI

nuestra ropa estaba como si nada

terumi-chao-y me besa y desaparece

mi mama abrio la puerta

mitusne-miyuki mañana afuro te recoge por uqe tienes nuevo colegio

miyuki-bien mama

mitsune-el viene als 7:30 y vete de particular alla no tienen uniforme,hasta mañana

miyuki-bien

mi mama se va del cuarto

y miyuki se acuesta y se duerme

* * *

><p>AL DIA SIGUIENTE<p>

miyuki mira el relog-6:50 A.M

miyuki-QUEEEEEEEEEE son las 6:50 A.M

mitusne-miyuki apurate vas a llegar tardey baja a desyunar

miyuki-ya voy

miyuki entra a bañarse,se viste y despues baja a desyunar

ya eran las 7:20 A.M

miyuki-chao mama

miysune-chao mi tesoro

terumi ya estaba afuera esperandola

terumi pov

wow-_ella se veia hermosa y tierna _

miyuki-llamando a terumi holaaa

yo-bueno vamos a la escuela

miyuki-si

terumi-portal a otro mundo abrete en la escuela seiyo.

* * *

><p>fin del capitulo 2<p>

que capitulo que pasara en la escuala seiyo que personas conocera y para que la cambiaron de escuela que pasara ni siquiera yo lo se


	3. huyendo sin mirar atras

cap. 3 huyendo sin mirar atras

los pansamientos estan en cursiva

grx po leer

* * *

><p>yo-bueno vamos a la escuela<p>

miyuki-si

terumi-portal a otro mundo abrete en la escuela seiyo.

ya en la escuela seiyo

* * *

><p>miyuki pov<p>

bueno cuando entramos al colegio pense- _wow este colegio es mas grande que en el que estaba y eso que ese era el colegio mas grande de la ciudad inazuma-_y dije- que colegio tan grande

terumi-si es gigante este colegio es para magos,vampiros,dioses y otros

yo-wow debe haber cientos de estudiantes

terumi-no hay cientos,hay miles

yo-si lose y me enseñas donde qued mi salon

terumi-claro mmm miyuki

yo-¿que?

terumi-podria llevarte a conecer a todos mis amigos antes de ir al salon

yo le sonrei tiernamente y el dije-si me gustaria conocerlos-el me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo donde estaban sentados sus amigos

terumi pov

cuando le tome la mano vi como miyuki se sonrojo parecia un tommate y despues eche a correr con ella hasta donde estaban mis amigos

cuando llegamos mis amigos preguntaron al unisono-¿quien es ella?

¿?-es tu noovia¿verdad?

miyuki se sonrojo

yo-no,no es mi novia solo es una amiga pero es que ella a mi me gu-alguien me corto

¿?-mi amooooooooooooooor-ella se me colgo de mi cuello y me empezo a besar la mejilla

miyuki-ella es tu novia

yo- no si no que ella es mi prometida

mis amigos-QUEEEEEEEEEE-gritaron todos

miyuki apreto los puños y dijo-y como se llama

terumi-pues se llama furukawa mitsuki

mitsuki-y tu como te llamas

miyuki-hiraga miyuki

mitsuki lindo nombre

ellas dos se miraron mal como si fueran enemigas

yo-bueno mira miyuki te presento a mis amigos ellos son-nagihiko y su hermana nadeshiko,amu,ikuto,rima,louise,saito,kukai,haruna,aki,endo,goenji,hiroto,midorikawa,utau,yoru,dia,henrietta,kirche,montmorency,tabitha,julio cesare,fubuki,tsunami,ichinose y su hermana kotomi,katsura tomoyo ,suu,miki y ran y mi hermana natsum

miyuki-que grupo tan grande

terumi me rie y asenti-sientate

miyuki-claro

miyuki pov

me sente y comence a pensar-_como me pudo engañar asi,me djo que me amaba,que nunca me dejaria-_yo aprete los puños me levenate muy rapidamete y eche a correr hacia el edificio donde estaban los salones cuando llegue me tore al piso de rodillas y empeze a lloran a cantaros,pero no me di cuenta que alguien me estaba siguiendo

¿?-miyuki-dijo esa voz que me rompio el corazon

yo seguia llorando-_terumi porque me mentiste porque...terumi te amo pero me rompiste el corazon-_t-terumi-dije llorando u tartamudeando,me limpiel las lagrimas me levante me votee para verlo cara a cara

terumi-miyuki porque estas llorando

yo le grite y lo empuje-COMO QUE NO SABES SI ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS QUE NUNCCA ME DEJARIA Y HOY DICES TENGO UNA PROMETIDA LLAMDA FURUKAWA MITUSKI SABES NO ME VUELVAS HABLAR NUNCA ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON NO QUIERO VERTTE MAS MI COMO DIOS NI COMO HUMANO NO COM COMPAÑERO ENTENDISTE ESTUPIDO

terumi-miyuki yo te explico te lo juro que no es a-yo lo corte pegandole un puño

yo grite llorando-ERES UN TONTO TE ODIO AFURO TERUMI TE ODIO Y SIEMPRE LO HARE

eche a correr sin mirar atras ni disculparme por lo que acaba de decir decirle a terumi el chico que amaba profundamente-_no quiero volver alla no quiero sufrir mas por que le dije eso si lo que siento es lo_ contrrio.

despues empeze a tocer y cada vez mas y mas fuerte en en ese momento alguien me esta observando o espiando

despues me empezo a doler el corazon y empece a tocer sangre me empece a sentir mal y me desmaye sentia como si cayera en un vacio pero nose antes de caer alguien me cogio y me dijo que estaba bien junto a el. y cerre los ojos y tod se volvio oscuridad.

fin del capitulo

* * *

><p>que les parecio re drama al final del este cap<p>

dejen reweis

re lokita miyuki lñe dijo te odiao pero eso le pone sabor al fic no criticen con groserias si en un cinsejo bpero quie la habra cogido enteren se en poroximo capitulo que le har el que la cogio y que le pasara amiyuki con terumi


	4. el chico nuevo

cap. 4 el nuevo chico nuevo

inazuma eleven no me pertenece y algunos perosnajes tampoco y otros si

* * *

><p>alguien me cogio y me dijo que estaba bien junto a el. y cerre los ojos y tod se volvio oscuridad.<p>

al despertar no se donde estaba mira a todos lados pero a mi lado habia un chico muy bonito parecia un principe sacao de un cuento de hadas-_jajajajaja __que estoy pensando no es un príncipe pero ¿quien sera,sera el de la voz esa que escuche antes de despertara aquí quien sabe donde? ¿pero por que estará dormido junto esta cama y por que junto a mi?_

yo-oye,oye,oye-el no contestaba hasta que yo le grite-OYEEE TU DESPIERTA-y al fin desperto

¿? ¿eh?-dijo el-a ya despertaste ¿te sientes mejor?

yo-por que la pregunta y quien eres tu y donde estoy.

¿?ah estamos en la enfermeria del coegio por que tu te desmayaste y yo te traje

yo-aaaa y no me has respondido la primera pregunta que te hice.

¿? a si, yo me llamo hitachiin kaoru ¿y tu?

yo-yo me llamo hiraga miyuki

kaoru-que lindo nombre tienes hiraga-san

yo-porque no me llamas por mi nombre y yo por tu nombre

kaoru-esta bien miyuki

yo-bueno kaoru por que no me acompañas a mi casa

kaoru-claro de

yo me iba a parar de la cama sola pero kaoru me cogio de la cintura y yo me sonroje levemente

yo-k-kaoru por q-que me cogiste a-asi

kaoru se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban y se sonrojo

kaoru-y-yo solo te cogi por qu me preocupe por que podrias caer despues de desmayarte asi.

yo-k-kaoru g-gracias por preocuparte por mi-me sonroje y le bese la mejilla pero en eso momento entro alguein que no queria ver

se abre la puerte y alguein dice-miyuki estas bien me preocupe por ti despues de que me gri-se callo al verme besandole la mejilla a kaoru

yo-tu que haces aqui terumi-dje escondiendo mi cara en el pecho de kaoru.

afuro-tu que haces cogida asi de el

kaoru comprendio que era el que me habia echo algo malo-por que no te vas de aqui-dijo con una voz una mirada fria y fulminante

afuro-tu no me mandas ella es la chica que amo a si que sueltala

yo-tu no me amas entonces por que mi hiciste algo como mentirme con que me ambas y tienes una prometida

kaoru se sorprendio-eres un estupido-le pego un puño a terumi

afuro-maldito-el pego un puño y con su poder le dejo un rasguño la mejilla donde yo lo habia besado y afuro se fue de la enfermeria

yo-KAOURU etas bien ven te pongo una curita

kaoru-bien

yo-el es un tonto.

kaoru-miyuki me duele

yo-¡ay! lo siento

kaoru-no tranqui-nos quedamos mirandonos y el me cogio la mejilla yo me sonroje nos acercamos y nos besamos nos separamos por que no podiamos respirar

kaoru-MIYUKI LO SIENTO SOLO ME DEJE LLAVAR por que me encantan tus ojos zafiro

yo-tambien me deje llevar lo siento solo seamos amigos

kaoru-si bien vamonos

yo-a donde

kaoru-pues a tu casa vamos yo e acompaño

yo-claro vamos y te puedes quedar si quieres

kaoru-claro

* * *

><p>fin del xap 4<p>

muy bueno apareci a un nuevo personaja que se interpondra entre miyuki y terumi y confundira a miyuki con siuscsentimientos dejen reviews


	5. sentimientos confundidos y una cancion

Cap anterior

* * *

><p>Kaoru-no tranqui-nos quedamos mirándonos y el me cogio la mejilla yo me sonroje nos acercamos y nos besamos nos separamos por que no podíamos respirar<p>

Kaoru-MIYUKI LO SIENTO SOLO ME DEJE LLAVAR por que me encantan tus ojos zafiro

Yo-tambien me deje llevar lo siento solo seamos amigos

Kaoru-si bien vamonos

Yo-a donde

Kaoru-pues a tu casa vamos yo e acompaño

Yo-claro vamos y te puedes quedar si quieres

Kaoru-claro

* * *

><p>cap 5. Sentimientos confundidos<p>

salimos de la enfermeria y recorrimos los extensos corredores de la academia seiyo,vi a muchos perosnas pasar y verme a mi preocupados

miyuki-kaoru,por que me miran asi

kaoru-toda la escuela se entero de que te desmayaste

miyuki-!QUEE¡ pero como se enteranron

kaoru-muchos vieron como tem desmayaste y le conatron a todos solo por que etsan preocupados es que auqi somos muy unidos

miyuki-oooh,uqe lindo que sean unidos-dije sonriente

mientras caminabamos vi 2 cabelleras rosadas,una azul y uan verde correindo ¿hacia mi?,llegaron y parqaron enfrente mio,eran ran,miki,suu y louise

todas(menos miyuki y akoru :D)-miyuki,nos enteramos de uqe te desmayaste,y por que saluste corriendo asi y despues salio terumi correindo tras de ti y despues llego un poco decaido

les conte todo lo que paso desde que conoci a afuro hasta lo uqe paso cuando conoci a kaoru,al recordar lo que paso todo ese dia y lo que habia dicho terumi el dia anterior,lo recorde y las lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos las retenia pero no pude mas y empezaron a salir desenfrenadamente,sorpresivamente kaoru y las chcias me abrazaron

louise-pero talvez si te ame pero por obligacion le toca casrse con esa digo con furukawa mitsumi-diji louise tratando de animarme-y si hablas con zeus y todos para que cancelen en compromiso-dijo sonreindo

ran-miki-suu-louise tiene razon,preguntale

miyuki-lose,lose pero como dios el no hubiera dicho eso,por que el de ya saber lo de su compromiso,entonces debio hablar con zeus antes para cancelar el compromiso y porder estar conmigo,al igual lo pensare-dijo sonreindo-vamos kaoru,chao chicas nos vemos mañana-dije agitando mi mano en forma de despedida


End file.
